A common problem with hydraulic flow control valves is the sensitivity of the flow through the valve to pressure gradient variations thereacross. For example, the typical response to pressure gradient variations is non-linear and increases with the pressure difference. So in situations which require a control of the flow to various levels, there must generally be provided some form of pressure gradient measurement and variable area gain strategy.